Contact sports and similar activities subject the feet, ankles, knees, hips and spine to great stress and frequent injury. Most exercises are accomplished while standing or sitting in one spot and the user moves the weights or stretches something to work the desired muscle groups. The existing Threadmill Machines only allow the user to walk in place with no load imposed on the user. The best way to exercise is by walking and using all of the muscle groups at the same time under load. The mobil exercising machine accomplishes this by allowing the body to move under a controlled resistant load, thereby strengthing the joint muscles. Muscle strength around joints enhance the joints stability and ability to withstand stress. This is particularly important in contact sports where a high incidence of lower body injuries occur.